Godzilla: Generations -Special Edition
by Gman1
Summary: The epic story that ties up all Godzilla films, and answers questions, now with corrected flaws and added scenes of writing. far superior to the original, it will NOT dissapoint! Rated PG-13 for dark atmosphere and some language.


Godzilla: Generations

Prologue

"Should we open it?"

The voices were heard from outside, inside Trent couldn't breath right. The air was thin, it was cold and very concealed, it was like he was inside some sort of box...or even a coffin. That thought Trent erased from his mind, he knew whatever he was in it was built for him to keep some sort of purpose. As weak as his hands were he tried to bang on the wall in front of him. He knew it had to be a door though he wasn't fully aware of where he was. After dropping some papers that were set up behind him in an attempt to move his arm, he banged on the front.

"Did you hear that? Something's in there."

Trent was to weak to do anything else but listen outside now. 

"Don't open it, we don't know exactly what's in there."

A male voice said with caution.

"Are you an idiot, it's obviously a person in there."

A female voice struck back. Then the door was yanked open and wearing old fashion radiation suits a man and women took out Trent, while arguing with each other about her "reckless decision." he heard.

"Y...y...ye...year..." Trent mumbled with effort.

The man responded to him.

"It's 1953 son, don't say anything else."

1953?!! He thought, but that couldn't be possible because...Something flashed in his mind, a picture of a huge monster facing off with a mechanical version of itself and beside the robot an aqua-like looking dinosaur.

"1975...." He whispered then dosed off into unconsciousness.

Chapter 1: The Visitor

"If we don't do something about this now he'll destroy everything!" The General said, getting ready for Plan B.

Trent watched himself as a small boy on a hill top and Godzilla, after defeating Mothra and getting through the military's 'Plan A', walking toward another tower. As nets from helicopters dropped on him, the beast roared in anger. Then the tower's electricity came on and sizzled all over the creature. Trent started to grin he'd finally see this horror end, but then the tower burnt out. Seeing this, with fear in his eyes, Trent backed up on his hill. 

Godzilla got back up and obliterated the tanks around him with his nuclear breath. After taking them all out Godzilla looked in Trent's direction. The young boy had great fear in his eyes as Godzilla walked over, opened his mouth and released the deadly weapon aimed right at Trent! The 24 year old Trent now shot up from his medical bed and took away the shot the women ,a few years younger, was about to give him. 

Scared, breathing hard and trying to think, he still couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the room, it was pretty old fashion...with a modern spin to it. He remembered being told it was 1954, he could tell, but room was equipped with pretty modern stuff, including a computer! He looked around and saw the girl he took the shot from. He knew her, it was the same girl that rescued him out of the pod...though he could barely remember what happened during that time. 

The girl was gorgeous; blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, Trent was stunned at the sight for a second, but apparently he scared her.

"Ummm...hey, heh, your a mighty fine sight for sore eyes!" Trent trying to calm her down.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Trent Kiefer, I know I'm here for some reason...but I forgot what." he responded "What's your name."

"Laura...Laura Augest." She responded looking at the shot in Trent's hand, still a little worried.

Noticing this Trent looked at his hand then back at her and smiled to give her some ease. He put the object on the table beside him. Next he started to get out of the bed and then noticed something...it didn't hit him till he was standing up though.

Laura looked down with a grin she tried to hide then back up at Trent's face. Trent also looked down, then back at Laura with an embarrassment type grin on his face.

"Hey, uh...what did you...um...do with my clothes?"

Still trying to conceal her grin she pointed to a closet beside her.

"Um...thanks." Trent said quickly sneaking past her into the closet.

Then a man came into the room and looked at the empty bed. Nearly speechless thinking he escaped, he looked at Laura.

"Where..!?!?!"

"He's fine, back to health 100% and....changing." Laura reassured her commander.

The commander heard noises in the closet and cursing after a huge 'thump' noise came from it.

"Ok, well, when he's eh...done, you know where to send him." the commander said

Laura nodded, "I'll give him a quick little check up as soon as he's out."

"Good." The commander gave a grin of satisfaction, then gave the closet door an odd look and left the room.

Trent came out with pants and a white tank top on and looked at Laura grinning at him.

"Shall we get this over with?" She said kindly, still grinning.

After all was done in the medical room Trent was sent in a more modern room with a huge circle table. The room was dark, with light only over the table a conference was held there. Trent was to answer their questions, while he could answer who he was, he still wasn't sure how he got there or what his mission was, though he knew he had one.

One of the military men started at him. "So you know who you are, and you know you have a mission. However you don't know what your mission is and you claim you don't know how you got here or what the machinery we got you out of is. Then tell me, who do you work for."

Trent hesitated then answered trying to think. "I don't know, but take my word for it, what I tell you is true. Even though I think you've taken what I mean by 'how I got here' the wrong way."

Another military person with a puzzled look began, "Then what 'do' you mean?".

Trent looked down, he knew he would sound crazy if he answered this, but he went ahead. "The last thing I remember is a important event, that started March 15, 1975."

The whole room went together with questions and talking about what he just said, some saying he was crazy, then the same military man quieted everyone down and kept questioning Trent. "Son, 1975 is over twenty years from now, this is December 31, 1953. Are you telling us the machine you were in was some kind of time machine, cause if that's it I'm sending you to the Tokyo Asylum right now!"

Trent looked up at the man, "Sir, no, time travel isn't possible...I don't...wait, did you say Tokyo?"

The same man looked at the other military men at the table then back at Trent. "That's right Mr. Kiefer, Tokyo, Japan."

This couldn't be right, all the men in the room were American, or from there. "Sir I'd like to take a look at the machine I came in."

Once again the room broke into an all out questioning tag team gym till it was silenced by the main military man who answered. "What is there to keep you from trying something with that machine, for all we know it could be a weapon."

Trent immediately responded, "Sir, for all I know it could be a weapon, but Im pretty sure it's not since I was found INSIDE of it. I'm as puzzled as you are sir, I only want answers, please."

The head of the table sighed in a deep thought then looked at an officer beside him. "This is my senior officer Rick Manuel, he, Laura Augest and his team will lead you there. They found you while wearing radiation suits, but you'll be pleased to know it was just a precaution and there is none in the area of the machine."

Trent nodded at the man, "Thank you sir." Then looked at Lt. Manuel, "Hopefully if my hunch is correct sir...I'll only be visiting."

Chapter 2: Finding Information, Denied!

In a helicopter on the way to the site, where Trent was found, the puzzled man feel back to sleep. As deeper as his sleep went, his nightmares followed. An image of that great monster under the name of 'Godzilla' in his last dream, was horrific looking this time. He had orange glowing patches on his chest, stomach, legs and shoulders. His back spines were lit up a burning orange and looked as if they were sliding of the bone of the spike...melting! The monster grew more and more insane and finally, as defense forces started shooting at him, skin slid off his bones. The insane reptile was no more. Trent looked on through the smoke that engulfed the city, then heard something from behind. He looked back to see yet another, normal this time, stomp toward him. Before the creature got to him though a voice brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Kiefer...Mr.Kiefer?" Lt. Rick Manuel's voice grew clearer.

Trent snatched his head up and regained his posture. 

"You ok, you looked like you were going through some seizure!" Lt. Manuel egged on.

Gaining his breath Rick responded, "No I'm....I'm fine." And looked out the window upon the land.

Once there, Trent found a crane lifting the heavy object from the ground, it was surrounded by dirt in the middle of nowhere and was actually a pod of sort for one man to fit in. Lt. Manuel gave a signal to the crane operator to lower the pod down a bit. It was like a huge refrigerator, with one door, inside lined with blue lighting, that wasn't on at that point, speakers and tubes on each side. Above on the inside was a breathing mask, and to the left hand side was a monitor and speaker, nothing worked though.

Trent went inside and looked around, Rick and Laura looked at him inside.

"Anything look familiar?" Lt. Manuel asked

Trent didn't answer and tried pushing buttons, nothing worked though.

"Would you have a screw driver?" Trent asked Lt. Manuel.

Lt. Manuel looked at one of his men and gave the signal to get what he asked for, while waiting on the screw driver Trent tried some other stuff.

"So, who was the man I was talking to?" he asked.

"General Davey Triumph, he was a hero in the world war that ended shortly ago." Rick Manuel responded.

"Oh and you two know each other....how?" Trent asked while flipping some switches and breaking some panels to get behind them.

"Well General Triumph was a friend of my father, whom...didn't make it through the whole war."

Trent stopped for a second and looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." 

Rick shook his head in answer, "It's alright, it was awhile ago and Triumph was great to me through the years I didn't have my father...he was like my father for awhile."

Trent grinned while working as a reply, then noticed Laura gazing in.

"So what's your story?" Trent asked.

"Me? Well, I've always wanted to be another one of those heroines of the battlefield." She said giving a grin.

Trent kept working, "Well, good, I'm glad you have that motivation cause it got me out of here and kept me alive! Why didn't you get your chance in World War 2, not that I would want to be in it but-"

Lt. Manuel and Laura started laughing, Trent looked confused.

"What?"

"Well there's a problem about being in World War 2 it was nearly twenty to twenty five years ago, but I could've been in World War 3." Laura answered with a little bit of giggling at his comment.

Then Lt. Manuel's officer came back with a tool kit, and Rick handed the puzzled Trent a screw driver.

Confused beyond anything Trent excepted the screw driver slowly and replied, "Oh, yes my bad. World War...3, that's...what I meant." 

World War 3, Trent thought, from his memory there was only two World Wars.

Trent unscrewed the panel and fixed some wires behind it. After that he tried some buttons again and the blue lights came on, the monitor flashed on with instructions and the whole pod awoke.

"How'd you do that?" asked Lt. Manuel, puzzled and showing hints of being scared.

Trent was confused himself, "I don't know..."

Laura backed up from it, scared once it turned on, the solders behind her when in a mix of what was going on.

Trent looked at the monitor which said: Error in stasis, all systems are to be rebooted. Stasis programming will resume in 359 days 2 hours 6 min. and 42 sec. 

Trent was confused but something was slowly coming back to him. "Stasis?"

Lt. Manuel peaked his head in and looked at the monitor. "What does it say?"

Trent responded, "Stasis sleep...it's not time travel, it's a stasis lock allowing me to live through future events!"

"What? That can't be possible, non of what your saying-" Lt. Manuel was cut off by Trent who was eager to find out more.

"But it has to, this timeline is different from mine. The people living in Tokyo, none are Japanese, then you've had three World Wars, I only remember two! And I've seen your technology, none of that-"

Trent was cut off by Lt. Manuel this time, "But you said you came from 1975, if you were sleeping this whole time nothing would go backwards!"

Trent looked down in thought, "Ok so maybe..." 

Right as Trent was about to check more buttons but Lt. Manuel's hand caught his arm and he took out his gun and pointed it at Trent.

Trent took great surprise by this, "What the hell!? What are you doing!?"

Laura was also surprised by this, "Lt. Manuel, what is this?!?!"

"I'm following orders, anymore crazy talk and it's the land of padded rooms for you bud!!" Rick yelled in reply.

Trent's eyes narrowed at him.

"I like you! Really! And I'm giving you the chance to live life as a civilian. Don't make me throw you out."

Trent looked at Laura as she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, Trent looked away gritting his teeth, and at the monitor. Now he'd never know, unless he tried to remember real hard. 

Lt. Manuel's officers took him by the arms and took him out of the pod. Lt. Manuel himself flipped the same switches to turn it off. Then he turned to his men ready to receive orders.

"This thing is dangerous, our orders are to take it and keep it looked up in the base's warehouse! What you have seen here must not be in discussion outside the base. Understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Lt. Manuel's troops yelled altogether.

Manuel, nodded at his men, "Proceed." 

His officers split up in different directions preparing to take the pod away. And Lt. Manuel walked by Trent giving him a stern look. Trent looked away from him with mad eyes then looked back up at the pod. The creature...'Godzilla', who was he? What was the 'Mothra' creature he was fighting? What was the mechanical version of himself and the sea dinosaur fighting against him? What happened to him, with those glowing orange patches? Or was it simply just a dream? If that's the case, the questions of who he was, where he came from, what his job was and more were to remained unanswered, but he was sure it wasn't a dream. It was just too clear.

Trent watched as the pod was raised and taken away. He looked at the girl; Laura, who was starting back at the helicopter...then went back as well.

Back at the base, Trent sat alone sipping his coffee alone in a dark lunchroom, thinking.

"Knock, knock.." Laura stood with her pretty grin at the lunchroom entrance.

Trent looked at her, her face was an ease of pain to him, he couldn't tell what, but there was something special about her.

"Hey." He responded in a low down voice as she came over to sit by him.

"It's not often I take interest in strangers, but your an odd case." She said trying to cheer him up by joking.

Trent wasn't amused and went on himself, "I know you think I'm crazy, but I have these slipping memories to crazy to describe and then a history I remember. I know I'm here for something. But I don't know where I am or for what. But I'm not going to find out now, I'd rather be free pondering about this rather than in an insane asylum wondering about it."

Laura tried to appease him, "Well your here now, and for whatever reason it was for try to forget it, what you need is a friend and I'm willing to help you out."

Trying to be put at peace by this, Trent smiled at Laura and the two sat there for awhile and talked.

Chapter 3: No More Pretending.

Godzilla was powerless, no matter how hard he fought SpaceGodzilla was just to strong. And now that the space monster had taken to the air he was at an even greater disadvantage. Finally SpaceGodzilla shot a powerful enough ray that blew a hole in Godzilla's shoulder, overpowered and in great pain he fell on his side. Little Godzilla tried to get him back up but he was pulled back by SpaceGodzilla's power and imprisoned in a crystal cage. Godzilla roared for SpaceGodzilla, as if wanting him to come back and fight or to let his child go, but it only went head strong for Trent who got a close up of SpaceGodzilla flying at him, then his co-worker started yelling at him.

"Trent, hey Trent you idiot! The machine is overloading pull the lever!" he said

Waking up from his day dream, Trent hurried to the lever and tried to pull it down to slow the machines. The newspapers running through started coming out of place and flying out, and the lever wouldn't budge it was apparently stuck because of the pressure.

"Crap...this isn't going to be pretty." Trent struggled on the lever as he talked to himself.

Finally after hearing a horrible noise in the machine Trent took cover and the newspaper printer's and stackers blew out, exploding hundreds of papers all over the warehouse. The lights went out, the machines died and the last papers hit the floor.

Peeking his head up from the cover he was taking the horrible voice he didn't want to hear rang through.

"TRENT!!!"

"Dang...my boss.." Sluggishly Trent got up and slowly walked to the main office.

"Late to work, daydreaming, unable to work the machinery correctly and now this! I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner Mr. Kiefer!" Trent's boss wasn't to happy about the accident that occurred just now.

Trent tried to defend himself, "Sir, I can explain this time. I was-" he was cut of by his boss.

"No! No more explaining, no more excuses your out! You here me?! Out! Now!"

Trent looked at his boss, then down sighing, this wasn't the first time he was fired from a job. Quietly Trent walked out and went on his way.

It was nightfall, Trent sat alone in his car, eating his hamburger meal. He looked out onto the bright moon, and thought about his life during the last few months. Told to shut up about all this by the government, or he'd get the ultimate punishment, Trent wasn't to talk to anyone about this outside the military. He had tried and tried to forget about that pod, and those visions. But it seemed so hopeless, Trent closed his eyes trying to rest. However once his eyelids shut, that same huge figure of the monster Godzilla appeared in his mind, with a bright light starting behind him as if he was Trent's light, or answers, to his questions. Unbearably, Trent snapped back up and hit his wheel in anger.

"I have GOT to stop this!" He yelled at himself, then calmed again.

Although he had been having the worst time, he had always had help. Laura was Trent's personal angel. She helped him through everything, she helped him find the many jobs he had lost now, she helped him find friends, a home. But along the way, he had fallen in love with her. Along with his on going dreams, she was always on his mind. He always thought if it was ok or not to tell her...but he never could bring himself to do it. Finishing his meal, Trent started up his car (which was modern looking for the 50's) and drove on to his apartment. 

Later that night at his apartment, Trent fell into the couch with a huge moan to follow, beside the couch was a table with his answering machine. Looking at the blinking light, Trent thought for a moment.

"All this technology...and it's only 1954...man I wish God would tell me everything he knows!" Trent mumbled to himself

Tired, he pushed the button on top of it and out came that familiar voice: Trent, this is Laura I heard about your job today, I'm sorry. I'll help you find another one don't worry, that job wasn't for you anyway. In the meantime why don't you come to the July 23rd dance tomorrow night at the plaza, call me back. Bye. 'Beep!'

Trent looked at the answering machine, Laura had been such a good friend for the passing months, but she was also more to him. As smart and caring as she was, she couldn't read that he had fallen so hard for her. Of course, he was going to go!

Trent went on to bed, only to be stalked by the dreams of the monster fighting a spiked up, almost machine like looking bug, and a three headed dragon. Along side of him was a spiked four legged dinosaur, it was like a tag team. However Trent put up with it, tired of waking up in the middle of the night from it. 

Appearing the next night at the dance, Trent hesitated for a second. He ran his hands through his dark hair in nervousness. He wanted to tell Laura his feelings, he knew this would be right...or would it? Then he saw her, sitting at a table. Good thing he wore his typical T-Shirts and pants, because Laura had her typical blue tank top and pants on. Trent grinned at the sight, it was so Laura. However it still puzzled him the 1954 style was a lot like the 90's, though that scared him...how did he know about the 1990's? At that point he wasn't real concerned. He only wanted to concentrate on the one thing keeping his sanity. He went on to sit with her.

"Hey you made it!" Laura waved at him grinning.

Trent replied with his own smile, "Yeah...I thought this would relieve me."

"Ha, ya know what you need is a girl, my friend! I've thought of everything but that! Maybe you'll meet someone here! That is if um..."

"If what?" Trent asked, hoping she'd offer him to ask her out.

Laura replied, "If you haven't already met someone anyway, you haven't kept me well updated with your social life." She teased him.

Trent's excitement drained a little bit. Although he still thought she might feel the same way, but wasn't sure, he wasn't going to risk thinking that though.

Trent laughed, and just looked at her for a second.

"But seriously, haven't you ever loved someone. I mean someone special to you, you care about."

Trent was about to give in and spill his guts to her, despite his fear. Then he got an idea as a slow song came on and the question came up to him.

"You wanna dance?"

Laura looked at the slow dancing crowd and back at Trent, "Sure, why not."

The two went out to the floor, the music being played was rather modern, but it was Japanese. Something correct finally.

"So you gonna to answer my question?" She teased, looking up at him with a smile.

Dancing along he decided to tease as well, "Eh...I might...." he smiled.

Getting impatient but keeping her smile and pace in dancing with him, she asked again."Common! Who is it?"

Trent rolled his eyes around and around, grinning.

"This isn't funny Trent, you know better than to leave me with no information, common." she kept on asking.

Finally Trent decided it was getting a little over-juvenile, broke his grin, bent his head down and uttered to her. "I love you.."

Like a school girl reacting to information from someone about 'who likes her', her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"But wait, wait, why. I mean, why me? I mean you can't- ugh..." she was stunned and seemed disappointed.

Knowing this Trent tried to justify himself, "Laura, you were always with me, you got me away fro wanting to find out who I am really, and showed me a new life. You always helped me through tough times, you make me feel great-" he was cut off, unwittingly.

"But why!?!? We were such good friends...why...why."

Trent looked at her waiting for what came after the "why".

"Why did you have to ruin that! You don't understand you can't just....ugh!" she yelled at him then walked away like a hammer had been thrown at her. Trent knew he made a mistake here, she didn't share the same feelings and he was left with nothing, he went over to where they had originally sat and noticed her purse sitting there. At this point he had had it! Trent looked through her purse and grabbed her card to enter the military base. He stuffed it in his back pocket hurried out of the building, afterwards Laura came back in tears to get her purse, both unaware of each others exits.

Chapter 4: Mystery Revealed

Flooring the gas, Trent rammed his car through the gate to the base. The security guard watched as the car headed for a building then rammed in it as hard as possible as the front exploded. The guard ran to the car, the driver seat was found empty.

After his own little car ride-magic trick Trent snuck through the base, trying to find the 'classified findings' warehouse. He was dodging people constantly, he even over heard people talking about what the pod was. However his main concern was dodging the security, which most were sweeping the hallways for intruders or going outside to see the car wreck he'd created.

Finally he got to the warehouse section and entered the classified findings section. Quietly entering with Laura's card, Trent went end swiftly and locked the door swiftly. He had been very good infiltrating the base, what he forgot though were the ceiling camera's covering the hallways.

Outside officers surrounded the car, in flames and smashed against the brick wall building. Lt. Manuel supervised the dampening being put down on the flames.

"Crazy, drunk asses...engulf a whole sea of licker then decide to take out a military base. Smart people!" He mumbled to himself.

Then a familiar voice was heard from behind, calling his name. The gate's guard was holding back Laura. Manuel, with a puzzled look told the guard to let her through and the met up in the middle of the courtyard.

"Why didn't you show him your card to get in Laura?" Lt. Manuel asked, still puzzled of course.

"Rick that's what I came here to tell you...I don't have it..." She replied.

"Well you picked one hell of a time to replace a lost card cause-" Manuel was cut off.

"No, Rick!! I didn't lose it!" Laura replied, looking at him sternly. 

Then he realized! "The camera's had to have spotted him!"

"Where's General Triumph?" she asked.

"Come with me." Manuel replied, then both hurried back into the base. 

Meanwhile as Trent looked around for his pod, he also noticed the useless collections of junk which had been taken by the military. Non of it was as vital (or interesting for that matter) as the pod which Trent found in the back of the warehouse. 

He ran up to it and placed his hand on the lock and the door swung open.

"Alright, lets see who I am for real! Lets see who YOU are Godzilla!!" he said to himself, at the same time tears came down his face, from the accident earlier that night.

"I still love you Laura..." he whispered, then attended to business. 

Trent threw some switches and powered the pod, then he started hitting some buttons on the main pad, the monitor turned on with images and a commentary by HIM coming from the speakers. How he knew how to turn all this on was a mystery, but now he'd find out how he knew, and what for.

On the monitor Godzilla from November 3, 1954 appeared. But this was still July! What was going on? He'd find out soon enough, his voice was heard from the speakers telling the story of all of Godzilla's appearances. He watched as he fought of Mothra, but was then put under wraps by Mothra's offspring and left in the sea. Then he watched as he teamed up with Mothra and another monster called Rodan against a three headed creature he had seen numerous times before called...King Ghidorah! This monster came up reappeared many times along the way. As Godzilla faced off, Hedorah, the smog monster, Gigan the cyborg creature from space and many conflicts with alien invaders. Finally he saw his last memory, when he fought MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus. 1975 is when he left, right after this event! He was awaken 19 years later to see all the monster's in one final bash, and the death of King Ghidorah.

"Of course..." he said to himself, "Godzilla, MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus! I remember that...I was apart of..." Trent was cut off as he became puzzled when the 1954 events showed up again! But the calendar was different, it said 1954 AD2.

"AD2...what the hell is this...?" Trent questioned himself trying to remember, but as the images went by on the screen he started to remember more. Godzilla reappeared in 1985 as a nightmare, and from there on he fought new monsters, including reincarnations of past monsters! Godzilla met demon like beasts like Biollante, Destroyah, and finally explained; SpaceGodzilla! King Ghidorah was seen once again, looking more devil like, but didn't last long against this new Godzilla. Then the monster melted down in 1995 AD2, the EUO was put together shortly afterwards and yet another 1954 appeared! This time the computer called it 1954 TF. On the TF calendar Godzilla appeared in 1954 and 2000...there was no other record of Godzilla's appearances there. Then the computer stopped giving calendars when the fourth 1954 came, this time Godzilla looked different, exactly like he did on December 2000 TF. This time he appeared in 1966, 1995 and 2001 as an extreme menace. Trent watched with awe as this info and more was revealed to him.

Finally after everything he needed to know was etched into his brain, he turned the monitor off and thought for a second...right as he was to get out of the cockpit, machine guns turned from all the points from the opening of the cockpit, and the main leader threw him out of it.

"I thought I told you to forget about this thing?!" to surprise Rick Manuel had taken him out of the cockpit.

Trent just looked at him, with no worry on his face and a hint of confidence, then he was walked out by Lt. Manuel and his men.

Entering the conference room once again, General Triumph was standing with Laura talking as the handcuffed Trent was thrown in the room. Most of Manuel's men left the room, but two stayed inside by the door to watch, along with Manuel.

Tears nearly came from Laura's eye's but she held them back, meanwhile General Triumph glared at the man trying to get up from the floor.

"Unhand cuff him." The General ordered, and Lt. Manuel did as told.

Trent stood rubbing his wrists and looked at Laura and Triumph. He couldn't hardly bare to look at Laura, but he was ready to take on Triumph.

"You understand now...you have your choice of prison...or the asylum." Triumph threw the words at Trent.

"Can I answer the questions I couldn't about half a year ago first sir." Trent glared at him.

Triumph looked at Manuel, who nodded back, then he looked at Trent again. "Go ahead, but it better be good."

"Trust me sir, I plan to give you great entertainment." Trent said as he walked over and gave Laura her card back. But he didn't dare look at her.

"I'm here to keep record of certain events that could...well, now I'm certain will happen."

Triumph had a curious look on his face. "Go on."

Trent took a piece of paper and pen from the large round conference table, and drew a line and had the General watch. 

"I come, from 1975...AD." Trent continued to draw the timeline. "In the AD calendar a giant monster called Godzilla appeared in 1954 causing death and destruction, the worst ever seen by human eyes. He devastated us through 1964 AD, from there on he started benefiting us and even became this planets protector from other monsters and even aliens."

Manuel looked at Triumph, "Do you want me to send him to the asylum yet?"

Triumph grinned, but gave the signal to let him finish. 

Trent continued "Godzilla's last battle was against aliens in 1975, after that the cryo gen stasis lock was invented I was selected to go to sleep and the computer would awake me if any events concerning Godzilla or other monsters occurred, I would record it. On my same timeline nearly 25 years later I recorded one more on my calendar, and was put back to rest. So I woke up again in 1954 AD2, where Godzilla appeared for the first time in that calender, and no one knew about his past comings. He did the same thing he did in 1954 AD, killed."

Triumph, Rick and especially Laura listened to him attentively.

"Godzilla didn't return till 1984 AD2 and from there on out fought other threatening monsters, but was a large threat himself. Somewhere in this timeline time travel IS in fact tampered with, however these events get solved a million years or so later after the TF calendar. TF standing for Technology Forgotten, apparently every millions of years we go to far in technology and get blasted back to the light bulb being the greatest invention till individually wrapped cheese slices."

The three listeners grinned at the last comment and tried to keep a straight face for the rest.

"Anyway back to the AD2 calendar, Godzilla appeared in 1954, returned in 1984 through 1994, died in 1995, the Earth Union Organization was formed over thirty years later and apparently going to far in technology brought us back to square one again. On the TF calendar, yet again Godzilla appears in 1954, but it's only recorded that he returns in December 2000 TF. Now the computer couldn't identify anything after TF, so I'm going to name the rest NC1 or NC2 , standing for New Calendar and so on...you get it."

Triumph, Manuel and Laura nodded in reply.

"You all still with me?" Trent asked with a grin.

"Oh, oh, yeah, sure, keep going, we're...we're here..." All three of them stumbled on words, and Trent grinned and went back to his story telling and mapping out the timeline on paper.

"So on the NC1 calendar Godzilla comes in 1954, but his look is different, he looks the same as he did in TF 2000, suggesting it's the same creature. So he's around in 1954, 1966, 1995 and 2001 NC1. In 2001 a 'black hole' weapon was invented, it's called the 'dimension tide'. I'm pretty sure it's the only way of getting rid of Godzilla. Anyway, the last timeline, NC2, Godzilla came in 1954 like always, but returned to fight creatures in 2002 NC2, that was my last visit. Now I'm in 1954...ehhh"

"CC, Correct Century" Manuel mumbled, with a sarcastic grin, amused.

Triumph was also very amused, "So why does he keep coming in 1954?"

Trent turned to the General, "A radiation reaction."

Rick put on a serious face. "Come again?!"

Trent went on, "It's an instability in the earth, he's lying dormant somewhere as we speak and he'll come to destroy Tokyo in November. I believe the reason why he attacks here in Japan is because it relies so much on nuclear energy. Therefore the Earth's core is attracted here the most...as well as Godzilla."

Triumph questioned him as well, "How come you came nearly a year early, and didn't remember all this?"

Trent answered the next question with a fault face. "The computer malfunctioned for some reason after the 2002 NC2 accident, the error caused it to stop cryo genic stasis and wake me up. I suffered some damage to my brain because I was woken up so abruptly and forgot everything. To repair the cryo pod I'll have to reboot the whole system."

Triumph started laughing, "So...so a giant monster by the name of 'Godzilla' is going to terrorize this city and set his own history in 'CC' now! Hahaha, oh Mr. Kiefer, you didn't disappoint me. But I should've had you thrown in the Tokyo asylum months ago!"

"Go take a look for yourself, if you need to see it to believe it flip the switch in that pod!" Trent shot back.

"I wont and I'll see that your put away forever because of this. Lt. Manuel!-" "Wait!"

A kind hearted like voice came from the side, and Laura walked over to Trent's side. "I believe him."

Manuel just rolled his eyes and bobbed his head down, sick of the whole routine.

"Please, lets take a look at the records he talks of in the pod and have them speak for themselves." she asked, burning to prove this.

Triumph snatched at her. "Who knows what he's done to that pod, I wont take the risk of-" "Then let me!" Laura asked "No!" A voice came from the side again, the three turned heads at Rick Manuel.

"Let me." he said.

General Triumph took a deep breath. And didn't say a word, he just walked out of the room behind the three into the warehouse, with his guards following his sides.

Chapter 5: Plan of Defense

General Triumph and Trent stood by while Rick watched the monitor with his mouth hanging open and Laura peaking her head in. Behind Triumph were two security officers standing watch for Trent, which was not needed of course, but Triumph didn't think that.

"Sweet mother of....what is that?!" Rick said as if watching a true horror story unfold before him. Trent peaked in to see.

"Biollante", he replied, Laura looked at him for more information. "Apparently she's still alive, but somewhere out in space." he finished.

Rick looked at Trent with surprise, "THIS thing?!" then he looked back at the monitor to see a fierce battle between King Ghidorah and Godzilla. As that concluded, Rick was nearly spun out in total horror as he witnessed Godzilla's power destroy the middle head.

As time passed and more history unfolded, Rick watched something that truly caught his eye. The 'dimension-tide'. A huge dimension 'black hole' type appearance unfolded and started to suck up everything around, right to the center of the hole. All that went in was to never be seen again. "That's impossible...isn't it?"

Laura answered that one before Trent could get words out of his mouth, "Maser Tanks, space aliens with monster mind control technology and giant mechanical monsters...what's impossible?"

Rick tried to ignore her sarcasm and started to bombard Trent with questions, "What about Dr. Serizawa's oxygen-destroyer weapon from the AD2 calendar, why didn't they try to reproduce it in 1984?"

Trent answered, "They couldn't till 1995, the papers were burned remember, so there wasn't much to go by."

Laura asked next, "How did you get rid of him when he first appeared in your calendar?"

Trent wasn't to sure, but he answered what he could, "It was another doctor and weapon -which was awfully like Dr. Serizawa and his oxygen destroyer- that got rid of him, but to our surprise another came the following year. Meanwhile, from what I can tell, Godzilla was never killed off in 1954 in the TF, NC1 and NC2 calendars."

Triumph stood listening, thinking how ridiculous the talk was, he refused to believe any of it.

Rick had one last question, "What about all the space in between Godzilla's appearances, why did man keep getting pushed back to the stone age and forget about everything?"

Trent tried to answer the question as well as possible, although he would admit they were getting harder.

"I'm really not sure, as far as I know Godzilla must have lost a battle with the aliens in my time line, but my computer would've had me cover that. Then there's the EUO in the AD2 calendar, I'm sure after their time travel technology they went way to far, to soon. So it knocked us all the way back. As for TF, NC1 and NC2...it's all a mystery. I'm unsure as to how many Godzilla's there have been, or if it's the same one."

Laura concluded with a thought of hers. "I certainly hope it's a limited number of Godzilla's, I would think a large number would've taken over the earth by now."

Triumph finally butted in, "Are you all done here?"

Rick jumped out of the cockpit in answer, "Sir it's all true, I don't need anymore proof sir, what I do need is the budget and resources for a counterattack on Godzilla."

Triumph raised his eyebrow, "Come again?"

Rick replied, "It is true sir! Godzilla is real, these things weapons, monsters, they're all real. I've seen his power, and I know him now. From fighting off King Ghidorah on the Planet X to gaining the red death ray weapon against the UNGCC MechaGodzilla we'll need more than tanks to beat him.

Triumph responded with disappointment and surprise, "Your serious, you actually believe this."

Rick finished his speech against his General, "Sir, as soon as you see that monster's head rise over an the Odo Island hill for the first time...so will you."

The General could've exploded, but he calmed down and looked at Trent, "Looks like you stay..." he started to walk off still talking. "Go ahead and waist the military's money and resources you have my signature, but once they find out that this is a bunch of bull shit...that signature of mine was forged, and your demoted!" He left the room with the two officers.

Trent looked at Rick, "Why?"

Rick responded, "I gave you one last chance to forget all this, it was only fair I gave you a chance to prove it." Rick held out his hand.

Trent grinned went into the pod and looked on the floor for papers that had fallen when they first came to get him from the pod.

"These are blue prints of the dimension tide machine, maser tanks and maser jets. The dimension tide will generate a black hole that can suck Godzilla into complete nothingness.", Trent handed the papers to him. "Good luck Lt. Manuel."

Rick took the papers and grinned, "Call me Rick." Then the officer walked out of the room ready to start construction.

Trent hopped into the pod, to make repairs and start to reboot it, then he saw Laura standing outside it looking in at him. Trent stopped what he was doing and leaned forward.

"Thanks again Laura..."

She grinned, "Hey, you may have told me something I wasn't ready to hear, but I still help you non the less."

Trent grinned back at her and was about to go to work, but Laura stopped him.

"I'm...sorry I said you ruined....everything."

Trent got out of the cockpit and looked down at her pretty face.

"No, I'm sorry...for falling so hard for you...I.."

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Laura snatched at him, teasing.

"Well I had to say something." he replied

They laughed, nervously, for a second then Laura gave him a hug, and after that it was just the recharge of strength he needed to keep working.

Laura laid her head on his chest, "But right now Trent...I can't...I just want you and me...to...to be...friends." she whispered, with sweet smile.

He whispered back, "If that's all I can get right now...I dead out take it."

As September rolled about, the middle of the month was full of constructing weapons and preparing for the coming of a monster with a history that has plagued mankind. As a huge crane lifted the final objects in creating the CC 1954 version of the dimension-tide, Rick and Trent stood under it talking, Trent wasn't planning on staying.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean? We need you here!" Rick yelled at him.

Trent responded, as if already ready for a battle, "There's a good chance this isn't the last mankind will see of Godzilla. Somehow history is repeating itself and mankind keeps knocking themselves back, there's nothing that can be done to stop that."

Rick kept on arguing, "Yes but what if this IS the last of Godzilla! And you leave us, once you wake up your in a time where Godzilla never exists!"

Trent argued further, "Unlikely since the computer only wakes me up when Godzilla appears."

"So if he doesn't appear you'll live throughout all of mankind's days asleep!? Or just as bad...what if you wake up and all there is, is Godzilla!!" Rick's yelling was that of a true solder trying to convince an enemy.

Trent laughed, "As long as there is man there will be Godzilla, and as long as there's Godzilla, there will be man. I depart November 11, right when you launch the dimension tide."

Walking away before he even gave Rick a chance to argue back, he saw Laura in the window of a high warehouse building where the supplies was coming in. He began to walk where she was.

Rick watched the unique man walk off, then went to check up on the maser jet training center. Walking through a whole warehouse of what looked like mobile video game booths. He walked up to the pilot with the best results so far. His name was Hans Notion, he watched carefully as the pilot trained through the simulation. He saw him struggle at some parts but breeze through others, Rick instantly knew he would be the one to lead the aerial attack. 

When the simulation ended, Hans took a deep breath and noticed Lt. Manuel looking at him. Sweating, Hans jumped out of the booth and immediately saluted.

"Sir!" he said shooting his hand up by his head.

"At ease pal." Rick said grinning and then threw him a towel. "Your performance is truly amazing I don't know anyone of your skill to get through this program as fast as you!"

Hans replied, as much as a solder would, "Sir, I only want to help out and do the very best I can against our enemy, although sir I would still appreciate to know what we will be up against and why these advanced weapons are necessary."

Rick looked at him in the eyes, he saw the young man wanted to the best he possibly could. He went on.

"Mr. Notion, like all solders you are prepared for the worst, correct?"

"Sir, I am prepared to die, just as all solders are, sir!" he replied with strength.

Rick looked down, with a certain regret in his eyes, and continued. "AS a person...are you prepared to die?"

Hans looked at his superior, looking more human and less machine.

"Just do your best, and stay alive." Rick said as he walked off to look at others then his senior came up to him with a salute.

"Lt. Manuel sir! General Triumph ordered me to tell you he wants you in his office immediately."

Rick looked out upon the base, then replied. "I'm on my way, watch these pilots and give me a report later."

General Triumph stood looking out the window at the construction of the weapons, then Lt. Manuel walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Still facing the window looking at the weapons the General began, "Looks like even if this creature isn't real your in fact NOT wasting money."

Rick had feared this for awhile, he didn't want to hear what was about to come at him. "Your point being sir?"

Triumph continued, "With these weapons, this country will be unstoppable, nothing will stand against us." Rick wasn't very enthralled, but he had no choice but to listen to the true looniness. "I've already spoken to the prime minister...you won't believe what plans he has." The General turned around with a smirk.

"And why?" Laura asked nearly breaking into tears again.

Trent responded, "You know I have to do this, Godzilla will rise again after this, even if it will be a million years later."

Laura reached over to give him hug, then Rick barged in the room with the blueprints to the weapons. 

"Here, I think you should take these with you on your snooze!" he handed them back to Trent.

Trent took the papers, "Wha...wait, what's going on?"

Rick started to reply, "My dear close General, plans on getting big bucks from our government with these weapons."

Laura stood up with shock, "What?!" "That's right" Rick responded.

Trent grew with anger, "You can't let him do that." "I don't intend to." Rick said, getting out a cigarette to smoke. "Right after this is over...I'm detonating the explosives latched onto the maser tanks and jets, then sending the dimension tide back to it's own hell!"

Laura only latched to Trent tighter...

Rick went on, "Trent I need a copy of your commentary from the cryo pod...it's the only way everyone is going to believe this is real!"

Trent nodded in reply at Rick, and looked down at the aching Laura.

The three in the room sat back in the supply box settled room, waiting for what the future would hold. 

Chapter 6: The Attack Begins

As maser jets flew over at shattering speed over where the last SOS was, all that was left was a boiling ocean, however on the modern radar they could pick up where the monster was going...Tokyo was in big trouble.

"Lt. Manuel, this is Notion our squadron has picked up Godzilla's direction in area. He appears to be going right where you guessed."

Tents were set near the ocean where the perimeter of high tension wires were, it was raining hard.

Rick was on the phone, under the tent meanwhile some other solders stood around and other's were under different tents set up all around. Rick was in the same tent as General Triumph, in another Laura and Trent looked out on the dark ocean sprayed down with nightlights.

Back at the tent with Rick who finally put down the phone, turned toward one of his men, "The dimension tide is being rolled down the city as we speak, hopefully it will get here in time."

Triumph couldn't believe this whole operation was set up, he answered to his senior officer's comment, "So what will it be here in time for, the lovely array of more fog, coldness and rain to show up with your imaginary monster? You've gone to far this time son, for once I'm actually disgraced to call you my senior officer."

The officer turned to his General to reply, "Do you not WANT, to believe this? Why didn't you watch those records? Huh? Did you not want Trent to be right? Well let me tell you something, 'sir', once that monster rises from the ocean the pretending stops!" 

Rick turned back to his table staging the attack, leaving the General with a disgusted face.

In the other tent, Trent ended up hopping up and down trying to get warm and rubbing Laura's arm's to warm her. She was shaking.

"You alright, scared?" Trent asked, freezing.

Laura nodded.

"Don't worry we're going to back outta here before Godzilla reaches land" Trent assured her.

"No I mean scared by the feeling...of you leaving..." she turned to him showing her tears again.

Trent sighed, looking at her eyes, the same way they were he first saw her, he didn't want to leave. But he had a responsibility, he was chosen to save man, and it was exactly what he was going to do.

All the sudden the maser jets flew overhead.

"That's the signal!" Rick yelled as he hollered for everyone to fall back, leaving the tents and few supplies they ran to behind the high tension towers where the maser tanks were, behind them more tents were set up.

"Is everyone here!" Rick asked, looking around, then he noticed General Triumph wasn't with them.

"Where...where is..." he looked to the front tents, "General! Generaaaaaal!!!!!" He yelled repeatedly at the man, but he just stood there.

"Godzilla...heh...so where is he? Where is this great monster you talk of?" The General stayed beneath the tent smiling back at the back line tents, then the ocean rose. The General looked back at it and there, 50 meters in the air, bearing sharp fangs, strong arms and claws. Eyes straight out of hell, and a figure only a demon could posses.

The General was stunned and frightened. The back line watched, in horror. Trent held Laura and tried to pull her away as Godzilla's skin came close to the General, the tent over the man flew away from the winds Godzilla caused and the General gruesomely died by the radiation latched on to Godzilla, feeding his energy. As the flesh seemed to disappear from the General, Rick couldn't help it..."Faaaaaatheeeeeeeeerrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man was stubborn and hard to please, but ever since the war, he had been everything to him. And the last words they said to each other...were insults. Rick looked up and the monster looking at the towers in his way.

Rick turned to his senior officer, "Send that bastered to back to hell at will!"

Right as the mighty claw struck the tower, the laser from the tanks shot their force at Godzilla, suddenly surprised by what his enemy could do Godzilla backed up a bit. But the surprise in the devil beast's eyes weren't long. Starting back again Godzilla's spines lit up a nuclear powered blue type shade, causing lightning to form around the area. Then blew a ray from his mouth hitting the bottom of the tower rather than the maser tanks.

"What is he doing?" Rick asked

Trent let go of Laura for a second and stepped forward to look. "He's fricken smart..." "What?!" Rick yelled back at him, "Tell the troops to pull back. Hurry!" Trent screamed.

But it was to late the ray hand turned the tower over on top of three of the tanks exploding them. Troops around the tanks ran wild scared, unable to figure out what to do at such an overwhelming sight. Some died by the explosion of the overpowered tanks which still seemed no match for Godzilla.

Godzilla looked around upon the scattered humans, as if with satisfaction of there deaths. The beast started forward. He started stepping on the remains of the maser tanks. His tremendous foot putting enough weight on to explode it further.

Trent grabbed Laura and went over to Rick who had already lost control of his troops, "We need the dimension tide!"

Rick looked back at the city, now vulnerable to danger, "It's being rolled over here now!"

Trent continued, "You have to stop it, we can't risk Godzilla destroying it!"

A terrible explosion was then heard the rest of the tanks were taken out and Godzilla was walking over the pieces, stepping on victims and melting theme with his radiation, whoever got close to him. A huge crowd of solders started running from the battlefield. But Godzilla was straight out evil, he noticed the survivors. Lighting his spines yet again, a beam shot from his mouth and vaporized those who proved to be terrified by his sight. Other solders were still roaming around, trying to fight back and get all under control.

Rick looked back at Trent, "What do we do?"

Trent looked down to think real quick, "Park the weapon where my pod is going to be we'll get him there, have the maser jets lure him over there!"

Rick began his final words to Trent, "Trent, it hasn't been tested..." "It should work, is the drive installed?" Trent continued. "Yes" Rick answered. "What about the satellite sun power system?" "It's all there." "Is the reverse tide disabled?", Rick stopped for a second..."The wha-?" He was cut off by yet another explosion, Godzilla was making his way toward the city, the attack was a disaster from the beginning. Godzilla left a trail of destruction and pieces of all the was in place behind his slinging tail.

Trent got Rick's attention one last time, "Get the dimension tide over to my pod, now!" Then he took Laura over to a car and drove off. Rick went to his jeep's radio, to contact the dimension tide crew.

Godzilla chased people down the street, setting buildings on fire with his powerful ray weapon, that emitted from his mouth over and over...

He slung his tail into a building and knocked it on top of another, both contained people trying to escape. Walking through a fiery ocean of flames he created, the demon behemoth's spines lit up once more and he opened his mouth to fire a ray into the city street's. Holding the beam's position long enough in one place the street exploded collapsing building's set along side of it. Turning to a corner Godzilla spotted a mother holding her children, trying to comfort them. Looking at them hard, Godzilla walked over to them and a shadow was crossed over the frightened innocents. The mother kept, comforting her young ones. "We'll all be with your father soon....We'll all be with your father soon...."

Not to far from the madness caused by a truly evil creature, the dimension tide was being rolled to a new position. Rick in his jeep followed close behind making sure all was well. Then his radio came on: "Lt. Manuel, Lt. Manuel this Fly 2 do you copy?"

Rick in a hurry responded to Mr. Notion's voice, "This is Lt. Manuel, what is your position, over." Holding his mike ready for a response, Rick couldn't help but listen to the screams and cries as explosions kept getting greater and greater. " The radio screeched on again: "Sir, we will be engaging Godzilla within less than a minute, confirm engagement over." He replied to the pilot immediately, "No delays! Lure him over to the area ordered." He slung down his mike, and continued to drive. The dimension tide was their last hope.

As lasers hit Godzilla's body repeatedly no flesh damage was done to the monster. 

Notion, leader of the three maser jet squadron, applied instructions to his team. "This is Fly 2, engage plan Alpha-4 on my lead!"

The jets came in low and fired a great deal of energy from the laser cells into Godzilla's back spines, pushing forward to the position desired. Coming back around they did this again, but this time as they shot his spines, they lit up and as one of the three maser jets flew by it was hit by a blue beam streaming across the city, burning up buildings near by.

Notion looked back at a giant explosion disappearing back behind him. "He got 'Fly 1', 'Fly 3' stay with me don't let him change course and keep clear of his beam. One Fly 3 took the left side while Hans Notion took the right, they zeroed in to Godzilla and fired a scatter burst of lasers at him then flew straight up. Training for these jets was much tougher than training for regular one's, but using them to target a slow object was much easier than the training provided for them. However, it's not much use if the weapons don't hurt the target. 

As the jets started to zero in, attempting the same trick once more. Godzilla looked at the two flying weapons coming in from his sides. Snarling his spines lit up again, this time emitting a shockwave of energy out of his body destroying the 'Fly 3' maser jet and damaging the 'Fly 2'. 

"No! He wont let us do the same thing twice...Fly 3....Fly 3 respond....Fly 3!" Notion yelled over and over, the strong solder was now becoming afraid. Even for the air this creature was horrific.

Although with casualties, Godzilla was put on a new course, crumbling through buildings and blasting some out of his way. Until it was needed to fire him the Notion stayed above to watch.

Chapter 7: Departure

"So...this is it huh?" Laura asked Trent as they stood waiting for the dimension tide coming in the distance.

In the freezing rain Trent held her shoulders to get one last look at her, "It'll be amazing if I wake up to find someone as beautiful as you..."

"Well hey! Maybe my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandchild will look just like me!" she teased trying to make the whole situation a little light, she always tried to do that. It was good for Trent to know, that in the dark hour of death, destruction and sadness a light still burns brightly.

"You just stay alive to have those grand kids, understand!" Trent said in a serious tone..."Godzilla is coming...don't you get in his way." 

Trent turned around to see the pod set on an elevator that would lead down into the ground. When the computer wanted him to awake, the elevator would go back up.

Finally the dimension tide on the tractor arrived, followed by Rick in his jeep. Parking next to the two Rick hopped out.

"I think it's time for you to leave!" Rick said in depression. Trent looked at Rick and held out his hand to shake it.

"I'm sorry about General Triumph." Trent said with sympathy.

Rick replied, thankful for his sympathetic words. "Thank you, but as long as Godzilla goes down and DOESN'T exist like thought...his death wont be in vain...cause he was right." Rick smiled shedding a tear. 

In the cold hard rain it could be seen easily, Trent hugged Rick then looked back at Laura.

"I love you!" he yelled through the thickness of the rain, she smiled, and he gave her the tightest hug. Then he looked at her still smiling and crying, Trent touched her face, then turned to nod at Rick. 

"Make sure she stays alive." he said.

"It's the least I can do for everything you've done for us!" Rick replied.

Then Trent started up at his pod running to it, watching him leave, Laura had one more thing to say. She ran toward him flying as fast as she could to him.

"Rick!" The familiar voice stopped him as the figure he cared so much for stopped at him.

"I love you too!" She yelled back throw the thick rain. 

Giving her a short kiss and grin he ran to his cryo pod.

"Godzilla!" Rick yelled.

Laura turned around to see that terrible sight once more closing in towards them.

"Laura we'll need your help!" Rick yelled as his men behind him started uncovering the weapon.

The pod to the door closed, he turned the active camera's on to see what was going on, his monitor came on with a picture of Laura, Rick and his men setting up the dimension tide. He could also see Godzilla in the background closing in, but then looking away for a moment in another direction.

No...No...Trent thought, look towards them they have your dinner plate, go forward!

Outside Laura and Rick pulled the main satellite up. Laura looked at Rick.

"Are you ok?!" She yelled

Rick looked at her with question.

"About General Triumph, I know he meant a lot to you." She added.

Rick grinned and replied, "I'll be fine, just kill Godzilla!"

The 'Fly 2' maser jet was still in the air and Notion noticed Godzilla's sudden shift in direction. 

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he pressed the fire button on his joystick, but nothing came out. Confused he pressed it again, then looked at his cell gage, it was empty.

"What type of futuristic vehicle doesn't have back up weapons!?" Notion cursed the jet he sat in.

He looked below Godzilla had caused so much destruction, the dimension tide was nearly finished setting up, he was prepared to sacrifice and save the world. The pilot pulled off his masked and set a crash course aimed directly at Godzilla.

As he put more speed to the engines, Notion began to speak to himself, as if finishing the conversation he had with Rick months before. "As a person, Lt. Manuel, I am prepared to die!"

Trent sitting inside watching the countdown to his cryo genic statsis and the events happening outside, he couldn't help but wonder how they'd get Godzilla back on course then from the sky a maser jet slung into Godzilla's right side. Angering the beast but causing him to jump back to the original course, there he caught eye on the weapon and started at it.

Trent gave a victories nod, "Rick...make sure that man gets an honor medal at his funeral!"

Rick saw the explosion of the Fly 2 maser jet, stopped what he was doing and gave a quick salute. Then he looked at the weapon, the rain and thunder roaring through the night sky. "This is it!"

Godzilla came closer his pupiless eyes shinning from the continuous flashes of lightning coming down through the thick rain. Godzilla looked at the odd machine with anger then noticed something emerging from the air. The demon like head snapped up, awaiting something as he roared a giant bellow in the night's sky.

Trying to wash the view of Godzilla from her mind, Laura closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Trent..."

As this happened the countdown was complete and the elevator started going down, all Trent saw before a huge amount of darkness and dirt was a black hole opening on earth in the sky, and then the darkness the cold feeling of going back into stasis. The last thing he could think of...is if she survived...

Epilogue

The computer set on and the elevator started going up, Trent woke from his sleep. The last thing he remembered was the dimension tide opening up. Did they get Godzilla, if so this was another 1954 he'd have to save. The date said 1954, but since it wouldn't produce calendar dates anymore it didn't say what timeline as soon as the elevator got up he threw some switches and hit a large button opening the door. Once he looked outside, it was a desert, filled with heat and wasted. Nothing was there, no city, no trees, no animals just a desert in broad day light. The pod standing up on the elevator shaft was the only upright object for miles. Trent walked out confused.

"Well...what happened here?"

Then he heard it, the dark thunderous roar he had dreaded for so long. He turned to see Godzilla coming straight at him scared of the death he waited for Godzilla's foot to crush him...but instead Godzilla waited in the familiar battle ready position. Trent heard the same roar again, but it wasn't from the creature in front of him. He turned around to see the Godzilla from the TF calender standing battle ready as well.

"TWO Godzilla's?!?!" Trent yelled in fright. "This calendar has screwed up!" Then he heard the same roar again from another direction. In the distance, the AD2 Godzilla came to join the fray. He shot an incoming beam at the TF Godzilla. Then the 1954 AD Godzilla fired his beam and the AD2 returned the attack as both beams collided and an explosion erupted. Finally the two Godzilla's collided into each other. 

As Trent looked around the whole desert was swamped by Godzilla's, he was surrounded. Then the wind blew and papers flew out of his pod and by his feet. The paper was the a page to the dimension tide blue print. It was a picture of the reverse tide and how the system should always be disabled before used, if not, the hole will shoot objects out of it rather than suck objects up. Trent started to remember right then: "Is the reverse tide disabled?", Rick stopped for a second..."The wha-?"

As the Godzilla's surrounded him he looked at the ground to see a fossil, a human skull sitting in the cracked, dry dirt of the earth...then he looked up to the sun. Where there is man there is Godzilla, where there is Godzilla...that's all the planet has room for... 


End file.
